


【索香】Meet you there

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: BGM：《Promise》Ben Howard大多数时候山治仍然是不明白的。为什么？为什么会有剑士那样的人？任鹰和秃鹫住进胸膛，叼啄他的心脏，撕扯他的肺腑。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【索香】Meet you there

两年后，久违的香波地群岛仍然在飘散的气泡折射之下显得梦幻而缥缈，首先迎接山治的便是一头干练黑色短发的酒吧老板娘芍奇。她夹着一支烟站在烟雾缭绕的吧台后方告诉金发的厨师，第一个抵达的人是带着三把刀的剑士。惊讶之余，他当然更在意娜美和罗宾的去向；而后，满脸慌乱的渔夫大叔站在海边比手画脚地对他说，绿头发的独眼小哥沉进了海里。

他声称他和那家伙只是认识而已，相较之下，有鱼可以卖给他吗？

紧接着，一阵轰然巨响之中，被斩断为两截的海盗船万分狼狈地浮上水面。浑身湿透的剑士只睁着一只右眼，利落地将武器收回鞘内，从船上跳下时带着点金属碰撞声，在原本干燥的浅白色沙滩上留下一串深色的脚印。

大概算得上好久不见，山治想到。

山治仍记得初次见到路飞一行人时，他端着餐盘淡然地评价他们为“那种很容易送死的人”。绿发的剑士双手交叠扶着剑柄，抬起头同他对视，出人意料地肯定了他的说法，还说自己早已将生死置之度外，目标则是成为世界最强的剑客。

那时，山治仍然坚信自己的决定没什么不对。他告诉自己，比起成为故事中英年早逝的倒霉蛋，只要能够好好守护着BARATIE，稍微放弃些什么也没关系。

直到他目睹罗罗诺亚·索隆主动向鹰眼米霍克拔刀，比起在梦想面前折腰，亲手选择了死亡。他想起十余年前，他在哲普的船上声称自己的梦想是找到传说中的All Blue，却被哄笑着的海贼们骂作“着急送死的小鬼”；他想起老头子在孤岛上虚弱地同他对话——原来这块狭窄的贫瘠土地上躺着的两个濒死之人竟然拥有相同的梦想。

所以，是登上那艘船和他们一起去送死，还是仍然闭上眼，忘记自己想要去往的地方？他站在船舷边缘点燃烟卷，试图在迷蒙的烟雾里找到问题的答案。后来他上了船，和这群家伙一起经历了许多场战斗、为他们烹饪过各种口味的食物，在嬉笑怒骂中变得更加熟稔。他通过这样的方式得到了许多问题的答案。

但大多数时候山治仍然是不明白的。为什么？为什么会有剑士那样的人？任鹰和秃鹫住进胸膛，叼啄他的心脏，撕扯他的肺腑。他的所作所为，就像是所谓的“苦行僧”——山治曾经从远道而来的客人口中听闻，遥远的海域中坐落着聚集了古怪僧人的岛屿。他们将普通人所认为的痛苦当做寻常的锻炼，自发地断食断水，将赴汤蹈火、忍耐酷寒当作是生存的必经之路。

罗罗诺亚·索隆，想要成为世界最强的剑客，却似乎可以为了任何事情去死。而山治觉得最不可理喻的是自己竟然发自内心地感到可以理解。

此刻，他们正并肩走在阔别两年的小镇街道上，天气晴朗，绿草如茵，但准确来说并不是并肩——凡事都不服输的绿藻头却和两年前一样，总是像个老头子一般甘愿走在队伍的斜后方。挂断来自弗兰奇的集合通知，他回过身望向剑士仍然年轻却又有所变化的面孔，第一次认真打量起对方紧闭的左眼上长长的褐色伤疤来。

啊，就算这家伙把自己搞成什么样都并不值得惊讶，他想。斜贯胸膛上的伤疤、脚腕上的拙劣缝合痕迹，仿佛比弗兰奇更像是由许多部分拼接而成的。由无数场不为他所知的战斗，由鲜血和苦痛浇铸而成的男人。但也并不。他吻过他，在某个绝处逢生后的黄昏，夕阳洒在浴血的剑士身上，像是为崭新的创口蒙上了一层黑纱。男人破损的唇边沾染着咸腥味，痛得发甜。

第一次做爱时，他佯装熟练的口吻发出邀请，却在坦诚相对时紧张得始终抓着枕头边缘不放。他因了解自己而拒绝被评价，尤其不想得到混蛋剑士的评价。少年时期，他曾经认真打量过镜中赤身裸体的自己，掀起刘海，同时露出两只眼睛。因室内工作被长袖长裤掩盖的浅淡肤色，不明显的肌肉线条，体毛也稀疏。他松开手中的柔软金发，长久叹气。

过去他曾因某位女性常客而初尝恋爱滋味。即使是否算得上恋爱，那时的他也并未仔细考虑。她第一次走进店里时，黑色发辫精致，鲜红色薄纱长裙扫过光滑的瓷质地板，似乎让整间餐厅都蓬荜生辉。她拥有着身高超过门顶的壮硕侍卫，那面貌狰狞的男人背着一把色泽冷冽的金属巨剑，气势惊人。一次，偶遇轻薄挑衅，她因气愤而双颊发红，侍卫却仍然呆站在她身后。当山治已经走向无礼之人的餐桌预备动脚，却没想到她唤来侍从，单手轻松执起了那柄巨剑。

厨房里的糟糕家伙们总是大吵大嚷地喊他“小山治”、“山治小弟”，而臭老头更是会在一些时刻执意捉弄似的叫他“小茄子”，但她同他对话时，却从来都称呼他为“山治”。他很清楚他正深切地为她着迷，可她却并不需要他的保护，他大概无法成为她的骑士。

从后来的某一天起，他再也未见过她，直到他几乎已经想不起她的名字。而后，他开始蓄须，尝试吸烟，保持遮住一只眼睛的发型。作为厨师，他向来不佩戴任何饰品，也拒绝香水，指甲长度适当。无论是过去还是未来，他都尽力使自己完整、完美、成熟、可靠。

而剑士又如何呢？他想起他们说“武士道”即是以不惜命的觉悟来实现价值。他们的每一次相见，那家伙若非站在断壁残垣中一身狼狈，便是浑身浴血地犯蠢嘴硬。他从未在床第间细数过他身上究竟背负着多少道伤疤，也从未要求过他向他叙述自己所经历的一切。他深知对剑士而言，变强即意味着遭受更多的伤痛和苦难，对罗罗诺亚·索隆而言，这个世界上不存在另外的道路。

那么就下次见吧，他想。如果能够重逢的话，其他的倒也无关痛痒。

他们仍然并肩走向他们的船，在途中碰见了他们的船长，又争先恐后地轻松解决了几名敌人。其中，他听见有人向他冲来时大喊着“你们一起下地狱去吧——”但话音未落，已被剑士击倒。

“那家伙刚才说了什么？”剑士脚步未停，却后知后觉道。

“没什么。”他忍不住笑了起来。

他们之中，一个是无神论者，而另一个早已得知地狱应有何等体验，他想。

倒也非常适合同去地狱走一趟。

END


End file.
